


Pink Lemonade with Salt and Pepper or Something

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Nora and Yang go on a double date with Weiss and Blake. Written for one of my best friends in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraiguma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/gifts).



“Détrempé, huh?” Nora said, chewing her lip. “Sounds fancy enough, right?”

  
Yang chuckled, but just shook her head when she shot her a look.  
  
  


Blake shared a quick glance with Weiss, then offered a shrug.

 

She had to admit, though she’d had her doubts about their claims… Blake looked drop-dead sexy in a tux. They were literally jaw dropping… at least, her jaw had dropped. (She hadn’t exactly been looking at anyone else at the time, but she knew the sound of that low whistle anywhere; Yang had been impressed.)

 

Weiss, on the other hand, was wearing about the most feminine thing out of all of them; a backless and low-cut red dress with black accents she’d certainly not snagged from Ruby’s part of the closet the moment she’d left with Penny. And Nora had to admit, sure, she didn’t quite fill it out, and she, personally, preferred larger… but damn, Weiss had back muscles for days, and she was oh-so-gay.

 

Meanwhile, her and Yang… well…

 

Look, they hadn’t had much time to get ready, they’d been… look, the room was empty for the first time in weeks because June and Pyrrha had gone out to pick up their hormones refills and a few new outfits, and Ren was off somewhere with Cardin, so… they’d decided to enjoy the day, sue them.

 

Nora had gotten ready in about fifteen minutes, throwing on a slightly-too-tight white shirt and a skirt that was a bit shorter than her usual.

Yang, on the other hand, had just given her hair a quick shake and slipped on a button up shirt and some slacks. (With suspenders, of course. Nora was never going to be able to stop staring… or let her live it down)

 

(They were some of the clothes June had been wanting to throw out, and she looked like she could flex and the shirt would just explode, and Nora very much wanted to see it happen.)  

 

Yang snaps her fingers in front of her face a few times, giving her a small smile. “Babe, cmon,  _snap_  out of it. We should probably get inside.”

 

No one laughs at Yang’s ‘joke’, and they all head inside.

 

/  
  


The maître d' sniffs and asks for their reservation… and then spots Weiss’ scar, and goes whiter than her hair.

 

Nora sighs and hands Yang a ten lien note, muttering under her breath.

 

Really, thinking they’d get in through sheer force of gorgeous had been a safe bet, she’d thought.

 

/

  
Through a bit of circumstance that neither she nor Blake were really willing to accept full blame for, Yang and Weiss were in the bathroom reapplying their makeup when the waiter arrived, wanting their orders.

 

Blake gave her a Look, and Nora shrugged. “Alright, I’ll have the thickest steak you have, well-done, and a Schnepsi. Yang would want… the same steak, seared, a nonalcoholic strawberry sunrise, and maybe a couple of those little chocolate covered mints, if you have any?”

 

He nodded, and turned to Blake.

 

“Weiss will want a Diet Adelite, and the, ah… chicken risotto. I’ll take the smoked salmon and a Schnepsi.”

 

He gave them a nod and hurried off.

 

/

 

Their food had just begun being served when Weiss and Yang showed back up, the blonde giving Nora a quick peck and a whispered thank you, while Weiss just gave Blake’s shoulder a long squeeze before taking her seat and drowning her risotto in hot sauce.

 

No one bothered making any attempts at polite conversation; they were all huntresses in training, eating something that wasn’t from Beacon’s infamous cafeteria…

 

Honestly, they were just lucky none of them crushed (or swallowed) any silverware as they satisfied their hunger.

 

The ice in their drinks had hardly begun to melt by the time Yang set her knife and fork down, leaning back in her chair with a contented sigh.

 

 _Normally_ Weiss would have just ignored her and continued eating… but as soon as the Scroll came out, she sighed and set her spoon down.

 

“Yang, weren’t you telling Ruby  _just yesterday_  not to text at the table?” She asked, infusing a bit of the old snippiness into her voice to get her point across.

 

Yang… ignored her for a moment, then nodded abruptly. “Alright, it’s eight. Take your mones.”

 

Blake sat down their fork and knife and shot Weiss a Look.

 

Weiss responded by putting her head in her hands and giving a long sigh. “They’re in my purse… back in the room. Didn’t I ask you to grab them?”

 

“No.” Blake said, shaking their head. “I was hardly even in the room, remember? Sun dragged me off to help with the suit before you even picked out the dress.”

 

On the other side of the table, Nora was slipping her bottle back into Yang’s purse and handing it back while whispering a quick thank you, before digging into her meal again.

 

Yang blew her a quick kiss, then dug around in her purse for a moment, before tossing a small baggie to Weiss. “I thought this might happen, so I grabbed some out of your bottles this morning.”

 

“Instead of just reminding us?” Blake deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

 

Yang winked. “You can thank me later.”

 

“Where  _would_  we be without you?” Weiss asked, after swallowing her pill.

 

“Right now?” Yang asked, biting her lip and tapping her chin in mock-thought. “Probably in bed. You  _know_  Blake has a thing for you in dresses.”

 

Nora starts snorting in laughter, and the tips of Blake’s more-human ears go red.

 

“They have a thing for me in anything.” Weiss muttered, before firing back. “Besides, like you can talk? You’ve been staring at Nora’s legs all night!”

 

“Sure have!” Yang said without even a smidgen of shame.

 

Blake starts laughing, then, and Weiss smiles a bit as their hand finds hers.

 

/

 

After a bit of good-natured squabbling about the bill, and no less than three accusations of Weiss having forgotten her purse on purpose, they were ready to leave… and Nora was nearly asleep on her feet.

 

As they walked outside, Yang wordlessly took her into her arms and lifted her into a bridal carry, pausing only to give her a quick kiss on the nose as the human spark plug grumbled.

 

Blake glanced over at Weiss, and the heiress gave an emphatic shake of her head.

 

“Try it, and you’ll lose fingers.” She mock-threatened, giving Blake’s hand a quick squeeze.”

 

“I was actually hoping you’d carry  _me_.” They snarked back, intertwining their fingers with Weiss’.

/

 

By the time they made it to Beacon, Nora was snoozing in Yang’s arms, and Weiss was leaning against Blake’s shoulder, her eyes hardly open, as they sang softly.

 

It was unanimously decided (between the two of them who were fully conscious) that waking their loves up to change was more of a bother than either of them were willing to deal with, so Blake led Weiss to their bed and pulled her under the covers, while Yang laid Nora down in Weiss’ bed, and, after a moment of consideration, crawled in beside her.

 

Within five minutes, they were all sleeping peacefully, each of them smiling.

 

And, in their opinions, at least… everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Détrempé is french for soggy.


End file.
